


Night Moves

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Prayers of the Righteous Man [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Civil War in Heaven (Supernatural), Civil War's in Heaven Make an Angel Pent Up, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Edit: Author rememebered they already used this fucking song in the show., Fuck You CW this is the ending we wanted, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 06, Selfish indulgence, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, author is rewatching as we speak but is still rusty on some of the story lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: All Civil Wars and no play make an angel a dull boy. Thankfully when Dean prays he knows to come.orImpala sex because the author said so
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prayers of the Righteous Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries when you start writing a story at midnight. Anyways enjoy. I am rusty on details like I said because I haven't rewatched in a while, but am going through a rewatch as I type this out but I am only on season 1, so this hopefully will have no plot and just sex. Take it or leave it.
> 
> Edit: 12/23/2020- I dead ass forgot that they used the song Night Moves in the fucking show already so take this as Dean's own little Night Moves excursion. There's a lot to remember in 15 years okay.....

Dean had been eager to spend the moment away from his brother. They were in the middle of a case and every turn felt like a dead end and Sam was being particularly annoying about the situation. Dean had told him that he would be going out for a drive to try and clear his head. Sam had barely looked up to acknowledge his departure as he continued to comb through John’s journal and what ever he could find on the glacial internet from the motel. He had tried calling Bobby a few times, but that had led to a few more lectures than either of them were particularly in the mood for. Once they had eliminated that whatever was killing off the inhabitants of this town wasn’t a demon or an angel they were left basically on their own. Castiel was busy with the civil war in heaven and had made few appearances to speak with them. Dean tapped on his steering wheel as the forest of trees stretched out on his right, the moonlight flickering between the treetops. Dean hummed softly as Bob Seger played through the stereo. He had the window down and was enjoying the summer air in the little Mississippi town they had ventured into.

Dean could smell water somewhere in the distance, but that was hardly a surprise as the air was drenched in it. He felt like he was sweating through his clothes as he leaned an arm out the window. The streetlights were far and few as he got further and further from town. The sound of the summer evening filling the spaces between Bob Seger and Dean’s own thumb drumming on the steering wheel. After a few minutes he saw a small alcove and pulled off into the gravel road. He followed the road for a little while until he was well into the trees and could see a small river in his headlights. He shut off the impala and stepped out into the humid night. He watched as fireflies danced over the water and the sound of crickets sang into the night. He walked to the front of the car and sat and the still warm hood, watching bugs dance in front of his headlights. The water reflecting his lights back at him as he took a few deep lungful’s of air. As he sat there the sound of a bullfrog filled the air. It’s deep warble making him jump slightly and reach for his knife in his pocket before he realized the source of the noise. He relaxed and leaned back on the hood of his car as the music from the stereo played on inside the car. He closed his eyes to let his mind wander while he took in the ambiance around him.

He found himself dwelling on how just a few days ago his brother had been soulless and how the entire experience had left him immensely unsettled, but his mind was barely able to focus on that when the only images that were coming to mind were of the blue-eyed angel who had helped save his brother. He opened his eyes and rubbed at his face as he tried to dispel the way his blood started to boil at the thought of the trench coat wearing angel that had nothing to do with the heat of the summer night. Dean looked out into the water and watched the fireflies’ flit to and fro in front of the head lights, their lights going invisible in the car’s yellow rays. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the bright blue orbs of the angel looking back at him and it made his pants tighten at the thought. He groaned as he adjusted himself in his jeans and shifted his feet on the hood of the impala. Dean ran a hand through his hair, his imagination running wild as his other hand gripped his thigh.

Since Cas had explained to him that they had a ‘profound bond’ Dean had noticed that proximity to the angel had left him profoundly perturbed. He had snuck away Sam’s laptop a few times while he was sleeping to scour the internet for something to explain why Cas was having such an effect on him. The things he had found were otherwise useless. Forum sites talking about their experiences with a term Dean hadn’t even heard of before until he had started his searches, but he had been hesitant to dive further once he had discovered the lingo. He couldn’t think about the way the angel made him want to press a heavy book into his lap whenever he miracled his ass into Dean’s personal space when things like Sammy’s soul were on the line.

But something niggled in the back of his mind. Something quiet and loud at the same time. _Sammy’s okay now. You don’t have to worry about his soul anymore. The angel on the other hand has only gotten closer with every prayer_. Dean wanted to stuff cotton into his ears as if it was some alternate version of himself whispering into his ear. It reminded him of when Cas had first tried communicating with him and the ringing of his angelic voice made the glass shatter around him. Except the glass in this case was his fragile hold on his heterosexuality. Sure, he could watch Busty Asian Beauties all day long if the evening called for it, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t also admiring the equipment the men were endowed with either. Dean had even brushed off a few dreams in his youth as the fantasies of a boy.

But to have Cas stand toe to toe with him with his piercing blue gaze and his pouty lips made the teenage boy in him flush and giggle. He feigned his annoyance to keep from reaching out and pinning the angel to the nearest wall to run his hands through his permanent bed head and debauch the suit that he never changed out of. To take his tie off and have it stuffed in the mouth of the arrogant angel. Dean shifted his weight and his pants rubbed against his burgeoning erection. He let out a sigh as the friction eased some of the tension. He should have felt guilty doing something like this, getting aroused at the thought of a literal angel of the lord, but he was here, alone with his thoughts and the fireflies and he just wanted to rub himself into his jeans to release the tension that had been boiling within him for well over a year now. Dean leaned back on the hood of the impala and put his hands behind his head to will his erection to go away. He looked up at the way the fireflies and the stars started to blend into indistinguishable lights in front of his eyes.

He looked up to the heavens and wondered how often Castiel looked down at him. He didn’t even know if they could look down like that, every time he had been in heaven it had been just an accumulation of rooms. The train of thought was a dangerous one as he felt his cock twitch in his pants at the thought of Castiel looking down on him, spread eagle as if he were presenting himself on the hood of his impala for the angel to reach down and claim once again. Dean took a deep breath and decided he had been out long enough if Sam wasn’t going to worry he had gotten himself attacked by whatever it was they were hunting. Dean hopped off the hood of his car and walked around to the driver’s seat. Before he opened the door, he put his hands on the hood of the car. Something compelled him to clasp his hands and put his head on seam of the door. He took a few deep breaths before he began to speak,

“Hey Cas, I know you’re busy up there, but I just wanted to phone in and – “Before he was able to come up with some mediocre reason for praying to Castiel, there was a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around until he had his back pressed firmly to the door of the impala and Castiel pressed to his front. The sound of the bull frog must have masked the sound of Castiel’s wings and subsequent footsteps as Dean didn’t hear him approach until he had his hand on his shoulder. Whatever attempts he had made to eliminate the erection from previously had been thrown to the wayside as he was instantly hard as he felt Castiel’s body flush against his. Dean subconsciously opened his legs to bring Castiel closer to him, which the angel had obliged. Dean’s hands shot out to grab at Castiel’s coat out of habit. Cas’ face was inches from Dean’s and he had a hard time looking directly into the stormy eyes of the angel. “Ca-“ He couldn’t even get words out before Cas was pressing further into him making him bite back a groan. His erection was pressing hard into the angel’s thigh and Dean felt his face flush at that.

“You should know by now that you don’t have to speak for me to hear your prayers.” Dean gasped as Castiel’s voice rumbled against Dean’s chest. He had a hard time keeping his hips still as he wanted to press into the angel’s thigh to give himself some much needed friction. Cas had his hands fisted in Dean’s t-shirt which he used to close the distance between the two men. Dean groaned as his lips met Cas’. He had fantasized about what those lips would feel like or taste like against his own mouth. But nothing in his imagination could compare to what he was experiencing now. He moved his hands finally to slip into Castiel’s coat and hold him by the belt around his hips. He pulled at the angel’s hips to rub his erection against his inner thigh. He let out a groan as Castiel continued to explore his mouth with his tongue. His hearing seemed to stop altogether as the only thing he could focus on were the obscene sounds he was making against the angel. Suddenly acknowledging the status of the other man in front of him Dean pulled away from the kiss, panting from the action.

“Cas, you’re an angel.” Dean was a little breathless as he got the words out.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant to this current situation.” His normally icy blue eyes were shadowed with lust as he stared at Dean mere inches from his face. The intensity was making Dean want to squirm.

“Isn’t this one of those banish on sight kind of things?” Dean still had his hands gripped around Castiel’s belt with his thumbs worming their way underneath the edge of the angel’s pants despite the words currently coming out of his mouth.

“Angels having intercourse with humans is only frowned upon if they could result in a Nephilim.” Dean’s mind was whirling as his brain tried to comprehend the words coming out of Castiel’s mouth, but he could only focus on how his pouty lips were forming words. “And last I checked; males cannot conceive within the human species.” Dean groaned; the words barely being absorbed by his lust addled mind. Dean merely nodded and used the moment to twist them around so that Castiel was currently pressed against the door of the Impala. It was Dean’s turn to press into the angel. His thigh coming into contact with the equally aroused cock in Castiel’s pants. Dean’s mind short circuited for a moment as he seemed to process the information fully. Castiel was turned on. Castiel was turned on by him. Castiel was fucking hard and it was because of Dean. Growing impatient with Dean’s seemingly short attention span, Castiel reached over to grab at the door handle to the back seat and threw it open. Castiel shoved Dean forward and spurred the hunter into action. Dean went around to scramble into the back seat, leaning over the console to push the seats all the way forward. Dean saw Castiel out of the corner of his eye start to take his tie off and hang it over the door handle. Dean hurried to turn the car off completely, plunging them into darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting to the moonlight.

Dean didn’t get much further than that before he felt a hand on his hip, spinning him until he was laying on his back in the back seat, his legs hanging out of the car, Castiel in-between them. Dean reached down to search with his hand under the back seat until his hand came into contact with a bottle of lube he kept for special occasions. Dean set the lube behind his head as Cas grabbed at his legs to press him against his waist. Dean groaned at the man handling and at the way the movements were making his jeans rub against his erection. Dean watched as Cas leaned down, one hand on the hood of the car to help him look in, the other moving higher up to Dean’s button. The image was ethereal, and he was biting his lip to keep from coming just at the though of the angel’s hand on his cock. Dean reached down to help Cas with his pants and hurried to wiggle out of his jeans. His boxers might as well have gone too with he way his dick was straining against the fabric. Castiel reached forward to run his fingers underneath Dean’s shirt, along his abs and torso. The feeling of the angel’s hands was almost more than he was ready for. It sent a shiver down his spine as Cas started to remove Dean’s shirt, leaving the hunter in just boxers, and Castiel still in his suit even if he was sans tie and trench coat. The feeling of being bare in front of the angel made his blood bubble just under his skin.

Dean watched enthralled as Castiel leaned in and was leaning himself over Dean. He could barely keep his eyes on Castiel’s as he looked at him with such an intensity. Dean let out a gasp as Castiel reached down to cup Dean’s straining erection. His cock was already leaking from the previous night’s fantasies piled on top of the way Castiel was currently leering down at him. Dean reached up to grab at Castiel’s shirt as he continued to give gentle tugs on his cock. Dean grunted and moaned into the angel’s shirt as he arched his back while Castiel gave a particularly good flick of the wrist. Cas removed his hand from Dean’s cock and Dean whined at the loss of contact. He had never whined before during sex, but this was different. Cas quickly removed Dean’s underwear and placed them with his pants in the front seat of the impala. Having Dean now fully naked in front of the angel and still no less clothes removed from the angel. Dean let go of Cas and hid his face in his elbow at the sudden exposure. Cas reached down and grabbed at Dean’s chin, forcing his elbow to fall away. Cas’ eyes scanned Dean’s for a long moment before he leaned down and gave a smoldering kiss. Dean would have melted had he not already been rock hard and leaking against Cas’ stomach. Dean reached down and started pulling at Cas’ shirt while Cas took his time kissing Dean. He would be frustrated in any other instance, but the way Cas was nipping and licking at his lips nearly stilled his hands. He broke away briefly to get some air which only seemed to urge Cas on more as he leant down to cradle the back of Dean’s head. He was using the same technique on his neck as he did his mouth, and it was sending shockwaves directly to his dick.

Dean somehow managed to pull out Cas’ shirt and undo his belt. He reached his hand down the front of Castiel’s pants without hesitation, feeling Cas’ own straining erection. The weight and heat of it in Dean’s hand was nearly enough to send him over the edge as he felt his toes curl at the feeling. He instead bit his lip and let out a loud keening noise as Castiel removed his mouth from his neck snap his fingers and his clothes were neatly piled next to Dean’s.

“I wanted to do that.” Dean barely muttered out as he took in the sight of Castiel in front of him. He didn’t know what he would be expecting from the angel, but his blew away any preconceived notions he would have had about the angel.

“This is easier.” Castiel pulled Dean closer to his hips and leaned over to get a better angle on the hunter. The movement caused both of their engorged cocks to tap and bump into each other. Cas let out a small sound as Dean groaned in pleasure. Dean reached down and spread the precum over both of their tips eliciting another small groan out of Castiel. Dean grabbed at both of their cocks, pressing them together and the simultaneous groan out of both of them filled the air. Dean used his thumb to make wide circles over both heads cause Castiel to stutter his hips against Dean’s cock which then made Dean buck his hips up, making him lose grip on both of their cocks. He quickly recovered and matched Castiel’s thrusts. Dean soon let a litany of praises, cusses, and a single name fall from his lips as both of their hips sped up as they reached their climax. Cas buried his head into the crook of Dean’s neck and he could hear the combination of English and Enochian fall from his lips. Dean used his other hand to drag what little nails he had against Castiel’s back. Their movement’s causing the impala to rock with them.

“Cas, Cas. Please. I want – “ He attempted before he could only get out unintelligible grunts. Castiel pulled back a bit, looking directly into Dean’s gaze. He halted his hips making Dean squirm underneath him.

“Tell me what you request, Dean.” The gravel in Cas’ voice was thicker as he could see sweat start to trickle from his hair line. _How very human_. Dean couldn’t help but comment.

“I want you to come in me.” Castiel took a moment to register the words coming out of Dean’s mouth before he started to move. Dean moved back until he was pressed up against the other door, Castiel following after him, closing the door to the rest of the world. Dean reached behind him to the travel sized bottle of lube currently digging itself into his back. He handed it to Cas and adjusted himself so that Cas would have some more space. He hadn’t been on the receiving end of the exchange in some time now and he forgot how cramped it could get with someone who wasn’t half your size. Dean put one foot on the side of the front seat and the other pressing on the sturdiest part of the now closed door. Castiel reached out to wrap his unlubed fingers around Dean’s cock and began a steady rhythm as his other hand started to tease and just press at the puckered flesh of his hole. Dean grabbed onto the back of the seat as just those motions nearly had him coming between them. Castiel was going slow enough on his cock that it would take him several moments to reach the same stage of climax as before, but that didn’t mean he was enjoying it any less. After Castiel’s first digit Dean had to still his hand as he adjusted to the feeling.

He would admit it had been a long while since he had had this kind of sexual encounter. His first was in one of the high schools his dad was always dropping him off at. He had been a rebellious youth with a curious streak in him. He didn’t think his next encounter would be a literal soldier of god. Dean nodded to let Castiel continue and he picked up speed once he got the clear from Dean. Dean was gripping the leather of the seat hard enough he was sure it would be permanently indented with his fingernails long after he was done.

Castiel leaned over to kiss at Dean’s chest, before speaking, “Are you going to make it a habit of thinking about me while you get yourself off or would you prefer me to just take you every time you got the urge instead?” Dean arched his back as the words registered in his brain. He felt his balls tighten once Cas was done speaking and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from coming.

“Fuck! Cas, give a guy a warning before you say shit like that!” Cas’ eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight as Dean looked down at him.

“I’d like to know so I know if I can take my time now or later.” By now Cas had three fingers in him and was making slow drags that were thrilling, but not exactly what Dean needed, and Cas knew it. Dean panted as his brain tried to come up with a response.

“Just, fuck me, angel.” Cas had the audacity to tilt his head at Dean as he stilled his hands and carefully removed himself from Dean’s body. It wasn’t long before Dean could feel the thick head of Castiel’s cock against his entrance. Dean took a deep breath as Cas grabbed his hips to help guide himself. Slowly, Castiel sheathed himself to the hilt against Dean. Dean felt like he was going to die if Castiel didn’t start moving. Dean grunted and squirmed, but still Castiel stayed stock still.

“Cas! What the fuck?” He looked at the angel as he urged him to move.

“You didn’t say please.” Dean let out a frustrated groan that probably would have been something vulgar had Cas said that any other time.

“Please, fuck your hunter, Cas. Fuck, please. I’m so close.” Castiel reached over and grabbed Dean’s face, making him look Cas in the eye.

“That’s more like it.” Dean didn’t have any time to even breath before Castiel was pumping into him with a tenacity he hadn’t scene except when they were fighting. He guessed the saying was true after all. He held onto the door as best he could to prevent his head from getting constantly hit against the hard plastic of the handle while Castiel continued to methodically thrust in and out of Dean. He grabbed at Dean’s ass and lifted him, causing Dean to jerk and spout obscenities as the angle was hitting the spot that made him see stars. It only took a few more thrusts like that before he was a stumbling mess,

“Cas, I’m coming! Fuck, Cas!” Dean could barely watch as the white spurts shot up, coating Castiel’s chest. Dean let out a deafening cry as his back arched off the seat and soon enough he could hear Castiel moan above him as Dean felt the angel’s seed spend itself in him. Dean panted heavily as the angel collapsed on top of him. Dean let his head fall back on the seat as his cock twitched as he came down from his climax. Castiel carefully removed himself from Dean and he could feel the remnants of their coupling leak out of him. He cringed at the thought of it ending up on his seats. Then he remembered that the angel could simply clean it with a snap of his fingers. Dean looked down at himself, and quicker than expected, Castiel was looking at him with shining blue eyes.

“I am not ready for round two if that’s what you’re looking at me for.” Castiel tilted his head slightly before looking down at the both of them. He looked back at Dean before he reached up and snapped his fingers. Any mess on either of them was cleaned and he had to assume that the mess of his seats was also gone. Castiel reached behind him and opened the door, stepping out stark naked only for a moment before he snapped again and he was clothed, looking just the same as he had arrived. Dean felt a stab of something in his chest at the sight, but he pressed it down.

“I have to go. If I’m gone too long, they’ll send someone.” Dean nodded as he sat up and started to put on his boxers. Before Dean could get out of the car, Dean heard the flutter of wings. Dean looked at the spot where Castiel was previously standing and rubbed the back of his neck. He closed the back door and hurried to get clothed and head back to the motel before Sam started to worry as well and called every hunter in a forty-mile radius.

xXx

“I’m just glad you didn’t bring her here.” Sam said once he looked up from his laptop. Dean looked at Sam for a moment before squinting at him.

“What are you talking about?” Dean continued to hum quietly under his breath as he scratched the back of his head. He didn’t care that Sam might know he wasn’t with a woman, but he didn’t want him to know that he was with Castiel. He was already a little bent that Cas always showed up when he called rather than Sam.

“You always sing _The Wanderer_ after you get laid.” Sam shut his laptop and rubbed at his eyes. Dean stopped humming for a second as he finally caught what he was doing. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth even though he was sure that Cas had made sure every part of him was clean, he just wanted something to do with his hands.

“So, what, do you want a cookie?” Dean shoved his toothbrush in his mouth and began to vigorously clean his teeth. He soon regretted that decision as it would leave Sam available to say whatever he wants without him being able to respond.

“You’re surprisingly clean for having just gotten laid though?” Dean looked at him from the mirror in the bathroom. “So, you showered at her place or it was someone who could, say, make you instantly clean with a snap of their fingers?” Dean tried to hurry and spit so he could attempt to defend himself, but Sam was too fast. “You don’t have to lie every time you wanna go out and see Cas.” Dean gagged as he swallowed some of the toothpaste.

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the Bob Seger song if you hadn't guessed of the same name. The real inspiration for this story. Personally I am not a fan of car sex, just not enough room for this activity, but I couldn't pass up this opportunity for Impala sex. Let me know how you think I did, please.


End file.
